Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic stability control system for vehicle, which improves cornering performance and stabilizes vehicle behavior in a cornering limit region. Particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic stability control system for an in-wheel motor vehicle.
Description of Related Art
Among conventionally known techniques for controlling the orientation of a vehicle is a control device for preventing a skid (electronic stability control, abbreviated to ESC). The electronic stability control system performs control so that a vehicle travels on a desired path, by applying a braking force to a wheel so that the vehicle is prevented from being in an oversteer state or in an understeer state (e.g., Patent Document 1).
Driving force distribution control has been proposed in which a yaw moment is controlled by changing the ratio of driving forces distributed to left and right drive wheels. As the above driving force distribution control, a technique is known in which a deviation between a reference yaw rate calculated from a vehicle speed and a steering angle and an actual yaw rate detected by a yaw rate sensor is calculated, and the operations of a driving force distribution device and an electronic stability control system are controlled according to the deviation (e.g., Patent Document 2).